The Search For Sasquatch
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: The name pretty much says it all. It is based on Jeff Hendrick's experience, and his teams expedition to find Sasquatch. Rated for adult content, and violence. Please review, and tell me what you think about this idea. FINISHED PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

_**The Search for Sasquatch**_

_**Chapter 1: Day One**_

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

_Jeff Hendrick _stared out the window of the cargo plane he was on. He was returning to the area he feared for seven years. Ever since that day, seven years ago, he has never wanted to see the state of San Andreas again.

The forest was very dense. The small town of Angle pine was visible, in the orange light of the sunrise. After being on the plane for 6 hours, Jeff's bottom was soar, on the uncomfortable metal seats of the plane.

In the plane was Jeff's team he had gotten together, with a donation he had gotten from his dad, George Johnson, the mayor of Jance City, Arizona.

In the plane were his four teammates, which made up the S.F.S.S.F. "San Fierro Sasquatch Search Foundation" As in the name, they were going to set up headquarters in the city of San Fierro.

In the team was, Joey Mark, a technical dude, with a college degree, the smartest of the group. He set up all of the equipment, and whatnot.

Jessica Lanes, a young woman who wants to find Sasquatch. She has been a childhood friend of Jeff, and has been researching Sasquatch ever since that day…

Kent Underwood, yet another college degree technical freak, had just joined the team, after accepting Jeff's offer in money, and the chance to embark on the experience of a life time.

Lastly, there is Steven Yarn, a journey embarking tracking specialist, who decided to join in on the mission to locate the San Andreas Sasquatch.

A week had passed since they had set up in San Fierro. There is an average of 110 sightings of this mythical beast every year. In some cases, such as the "Mt. Chiliad Incident" have pushed towards the beast being hostile.

CASE FILE

"The Mt. Chiliad Incident"

Description: A hike had been attacked and killed by and unknown beast, the claw markings in his face and upper torso do not match what a bear, or any other animal can do to a person.

On the same day, a few hours later, a young couple on a romantic camping trip was attacked, in their tent on the north side of the mountain. There was video footage:

"The Mt. Chiliad Incident Tape"

On the tape, it showed the inside of the tent, the camera pointing towards a young girl in a pony tail. There was some talking going on, but it was quiet, due to the music "Mouth" in the back ground.

They talk for a few minutes, then suddenly, growling in heard outside the tent.

The music gets turned off, and the young man with the camera says "Did you hear that?"

The young girl makes a face and says, "Hear what?" There is then a growl, the girl jumps.

The guy opened the tent door, the camera in hand. The sun gleaming brightly down on the sloped spot they were at, he walked out a way.

In a brown flash, the young man drops the camera, and there is a growling and screaming heard. The camera just shows a patch of grass, that if fell in.

There is more screaming, and a loud screech. A few minutes later the camera gets picked up and turned off. No one was hurt, but the camera did get dented up a bit.

This was just one of the many video tapes of the San Andreas Sasquatch.

CASE FILE END

**EXPEDITION DAY 1**

Today was that faithful day. The expedition would begin where the majority of the new sightings had occurred.

The team was at the tent, next to a road, next to the beach, across the water, Los Santos was visible.

The team set up their sound equipment, out in the forest a ways. They set up 7 inferred cameras in about a mile radius. They would have a plane take inferred pictures of the area at night, but it was 5 o'clock.

They were currently setting up the cameras. "Hey, Joey, you got that camera set up man?" asked Jeff.

Joey was up in tree. Setting up the camera, giving it a view of the area. "Hold your horses!" he yelled back.

A few minutes passed, as he tackled the project. He climbed down the tree. Okay, now let's set up the sound recorders!

_Okay, okay, okay, the intro was short, but who knows? Maybe this will turn out to be okay! Please review! And tell me your thoughts about this idea!_

Next chapter: chapter 2- "Jeff's experience, Night 1"


	2. Chapter 2 Jeffs Experience, Night 1

_**The Search for Sasquatch**_

_**Chapter 2: Jeff's Experience/Night 1**_

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

_Sorry I didn't mention this before; I had my poster flipped to the "Grand Theft Auto San Andreas" side, the area they are searching at is "Back O' Beyond", near the freeway._

By 6:30, they had set up 30 different recorders in the area around Back O' Beyond. The sun created a red skyline, scattered through the trees of the forest, and it was beautiful.

At the camp, there were five tents set up among the trees. The air was damp; and relaxing among the forest sounds. Birds chirping, calling, that whole bit.

Jeff lay on a bed, in one of the tents, staring onto the green tarp above him. He was almost meditating; he was very deep in thought. His mind drifted towards his high school days, when he was interested in girls, causing trouble, and graffiti. He thought he was a bad kid; always getting in fights suspended.

He brusquely got up, hearing a growing.

_What the hell? Why is it dark? It's only 6:30!_

He opened his tent, the others around him glowing in the dark, lamps were lit, and his teammate's shadows moved, as they all came out of the tents.

The sky was black, two torches partially light up the dirty ground they were on. Everyone filtered out of their tents; wondering what they had just heard.

Jeff looked at his watch; 1:00 a.m.

There was a loud growling, they the sound of the ground thumping, as something heavy sprinted towards the camp site.

Jeff looked around, the fear in his eyes, reminded him of that day… o so long ago.

He started to cry, having an eerie feeling, he was very scared. It growled again, everyone turned around, and looked into the forest; a dark, black, tall figure stood there, growling, it stomped towards Jeff. All that was seen was its dark figure in the dim light.

It was next to Jeff, in front of him. He stood, frozen with fear, as if it were his time to die, and leave this world forever.

It raised its arm, in a flash of pain; he was on the ground, in a puddle of blood, which was still leaking out of his head. Jeff put his hand up to it, a big chunk was missing.

He put his head down, and closed his eyes, whishing that the Bigfoot creature gone. He got up, in his tent. Blood covered his pillow, and bed. He stood up, hearing a loud growling, and screaming. The sound of something strong tearing through the flesh of a person loud in the air, the screams were coming from a girl.

_Jessica! _He screamed in his thoughts. His cut open head, which was virtually painless, kept pouring out more blood.

He opened his tent. All he saw was a black background, with a small strip of ground, stretching along a path, with tents on both sides of it, stretching on for as far as he could see.

He ran over to the strain edge, where the ground ended, but a strange force pulled him back into the middle of the path.

Looking down, between the two columns of tents, was a person, far away, appearing to be bloody. _Jessica! _

Jeff ran as fast as he could, voices talking in his head, "Die" "You are worth nothing!" "Be dead!" "I will kill everyone you know" "Go away! Leave while you still have the chance!"

Jeff kept running, and then he fell into a black void, with pictures of roads in the dark night sky in his mind.

He woke up, and glanced at his watch. It was 10:33 p.m.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and put his hands on his head, gasping for air. The tent door sipped down.

"Are you okay? Having one of those nightmares?" Jessica slowly walked in, sitting on the bed next to him.

"They…" he gasped for air. "Are trying… To… To… Tell me something."

"Why do you think you are here?"

"Well… I need to find something out for me… That day… I can't stop thinking about it. Seven years later, I finally had the courage to search for it… And now… I don't…"

"What? Want to? And let the rest of your life get haunted by this thing?"

"No… I need to find him… To prove I'm not insane!"

"Okay… I know this might be a bad time, but what happened anyway?"

Jeff exhaled lightly, finally catching his breath. He got up, and put a T-shirt on. He walked back over to the bed, and sat down.

"It was August 13th, 1888." He cleared his throat. I was on a shortcut, through the forest, that a friend told me about, so I could get home from the end of my job in Los Santos, it was business. Anyway…" He hesitated. "I was just getting out of Flint Range, and headed into Leafy hollow, along that long strip of road that zigzags, and heads up the hill. I was near the top. It was like, 2 a.m. I remember seeing that red car; pass me, driving like… Oh, I don't know, 100 mile per hour? Anyway, I headed up the hill; nothing was visible except the road in front of me, black everywhere else. I saw something, near the final turn in the zigzag. A huge animal, must have been 8 feet tall, was walking across the road. I turned, trying to dodge it, but I hit it. I saw a brown… I don't know, fly over my windshield. I lost control of the car, crashing down the hill into a tree. I remember spinning up the hill, to the road. There was a little bit of blood on the road, as well as my car. My flashlight, my best friend. I later arrived at my girlfriend's apartment, she supported me. A few weeks later, she left me, said I was to "paranoid" about that incident. I talked about it way to much." Jeff sort of chuckled. "I left San Andreas, and moved to Liberty City, then ended up at Jance City, with my dad. My mom died that year, a heat attack. I had nightmares all the time, so my dad gave me the money to found the S.F.S.S.F., which you are now apart of. I think I need to find him again… He is haunting me."

"Wow…" she leaned towards Jeff, and whispered "I want to find him too." She kissed him, and then left the tent for her own.

Next chapter: Chapter 3- "Day/Night 7"

_Questions? Comment? Be sure to review!_


	3. Chapter 3 Day, Night 7

_**The Search for Sasquatch**_

_**Chapter 3: Day/Night 7**_

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

Several days have passed, it was now day 7, and there were no results in the thermal images that the nightly plane took, which showed no signs of Sasquatch.

The S.F.S.S.F. team was getting frustrated. They have been out in the forest for 7 days, and nothing.

"Maybe he isn't here." Jeff said, (by the way, he had 2 more nightmares over the 6 night period) drinking lemonade, and sitting on a bench.

"This is crap! This stupid radio! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Joey was screaming. "I'm getting tired of this." He said, finally settling down, and sitting next to Jeff.

Someone ran up from the back side of the camp. "Hey! Hey! Jeff!" he screamed, as he ran up to him. "You…" he said, panting from the running. "I just…"

"Spit it out Kent!" Jeff ordered.

"I was talking…" he took a breath. "To our supervisor, at San Fierro… He found… something… You need to take a look."

They walked for about 10 minutes, to the freeway; his car was parked along the road.

A red car drove by.

_What the hell? _Jeff wondered, it looked like the car he had seen that one night… _Oh well._

They got into his Cheetah, and rove up to a forest area, with a view of San Fierro. Kent stopped the car. Police vehicle were everywhere. News vans were too, and a crowd of police investigators, and some civilians, who had parked their car along the road that swerves uphill, were trying to see what happened. They were at The Panopticion.

Jeff got out, and tried to see what had happened. A big black cop stepped in his way, "No civilians sir!"

"Back of pal" Jeff responded.

"NO! YOU back… off!" he made a face. Jeff started walking to the left; he caught a glimpse in the forest, near the small set of buildings.

There was a bike, mangled, all bent up, and a biker, his body too, was mangled, one of his legs had been torn off at the knee, and chewed on, covered in dry blood. Flies were all over it, his head was half there, the other half no where to be found. His guts, soaking in a puddle of fresh blood, lay spread across the ground, about 7 feet away from him. Teeth marks covered his body, and that was all Jeff saw, until the cop pushed him back.

Jeff stomped off, angrily, and said, "Let's go Kent."

It was 1:46, and they drove back to the camp.

_It was dark in the forest, Jeff and Joey ran, but got split up, Jeff looked around, having no idea where he was. Meanwhile, back where Joey was headed, the dark forest was red, through the eyes of something, moving fast, screaming up ahead._

_Joey was running, in the sight of the redness through the eyes of the mystic beast. Joey, sweating, and fatigued, tripped over and invisible long, in the darkness of the forest._

_He put his hand up and screamed, the creature jumped on him. The sound of teeth tearing through his flesh, and bones crackling sent pain throughout Joey's body._

"AHHHH!" Jeff screamed.

"CARP!" Screamed Kent, in the driver's seat of the car. The car swerved a little, almost going off the road, but Kent regained control over it. "What the hell Jeff? I'm never driving you again! Scared the crap out of me!"

Jeff, coming back to reality, realized he had dozed off, they were on the highway, heading up to the Back O' Beyond.

They arrived at the trail, and took the 10 minute walk to the site.

"Anything?" Jeff asked.

"No" said Joey.

"Okay, let's pack up, we are moving north, while we still have the chance before dark.

Several hours later.

It was 7 o' clock. Just like the first night, the sunset through the trees was beautiful. They had set up camp in the forest, around Beacon Hill; near the very road Jeff had encountered the mystic beast.

They had the tents set up, and tomorrow they would have the sound, and thermal imaging cameras set up.

The air got cold; Jeff walked inside his tent and put on his "Rockstar" sweatshirt on. Joey got out the grill, and starting making hamburgers and hotdogs.

A few minutes later, everyone was around a campfire, as the sun went down, the area light up by lights, not torches this time. The sounds of the forest were soothing, the frogs croaking in the distance, howls howling, they even head a wolf howling in the background.

"So uh… How have you been Joey?" asked Jeff.

"I miss T.V. damn! I knew I should have bought that portable television when I had the chance!"

"No, don't its crap! You only get like, 2 channels, and bad reception, especially out in these woods. My brother got one, a waste of money." Jessica Explained.  
Jeff chomped down his hamburger, the sun was now gone, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Jeff zipped open his tent, and hit the hay.

"Me too." Jessica got up, and walked into a tent.

Joey and Kent put out the fire, and went into a tent, and starting playing their Game Boy's, and talked, they were really good friends.

An hour had passed by the time they had finished dinner. They had a lot to do tomorrow. Jeff thought while lying in bed, that body really freaked him out. He wanted to leave, that could happen to him. And just what did that daydream mean? Is Joey going to die?

Jessica came into his tent; she had a bottle water, and pills.

"Do you want these?" she asked, showing him a few red pills.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Sleeping pills, it will help you sleep better, hopefully without any nightmares."

"Sure." He swallowed the pills, the cold water was refreshing, and Jessica laid down with him on the bed, and fell asleep with him…

Jessica woke up, at 3 something a.m. It was strange… It was as quiet as a library, no sounds. Nothing, no animals, she started to worry…

Next chapter: Chapter 4: "Sightings"

_Okay, done, anyone have suggestions about what should happen? Email me!_


	4. Chapter 4 Sightings

_**The Search for Sasquatch**_

_**Chapter 4: Sightings**_

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bigfoot, and neither do you… I think…**_

Jessica awoke to the sound of brush moving, near the tents. She ignore it, and went back to sleep.

Hours later…

It was now almost 8 o'clock. Jessica woke up, next to Jeff… But something was wrong. She felt weird, and then she noticed it… She quietly got her clothes on, and went outside, to check where she had heard the noises, but was too scared to check them out.

Minutes later, Jeff woke up, he looked around, then got up, putting on a green sweatshirt, and blue jeans, he went outside and started to make a cup of coffee, heating the water over a campfire.

"Oh my god!" a cream was heard in the distance. Jeff turned around.

Kent ran out of his tent, and Steven, who had not been around to much, just got out of his, and continued to monitor, and study old cases, he wasn't the social type, and didn't talk much either.

Jeff and Kent ran to Jessica's voice, she was standing there, looking at the ground. On bushes, there was a little bit of hair, brownish black hair, and there were huge foot prints…

"Oh my god." Jeff exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" said Kent, pointing to a nearby hill. A broad beast stood tall upon it, his face barely visible, taller than a human, he must have been 8 feet tall.

"Holy shit!" Jeff turned around, seeing another one behind the threesome.

Kent started to sweat. Jeff saw another one, in the bushes, about 30 feet away, it was like… a pack, a family. Another one approached from the side, bloody…

Kent, Jeff, and Jessica were sweating, hearts pounding, the family started to walk away, as none of them moved, they figured that they were no threat.

About 30 minutes passed, Steven came down from a small hill. He saw the three people standing there still.

"What are you idiots doing?" he said.

Finally the three snapped out of it.

"Nothing." Jeff answered, they walked up the hill.

"Oi, is that blood?" he pointed downhill.

"What!" Jeff exclaimed.

Everyone went down, and followed a path of blood, about 45 minutes had passed, they came up to a piece of meat, and it looked like a human heart. The following trail had parts of flesh on it, the smell of death made them want to puke, as the body parts decayed.

They came upon a body. Mangled. He was wearing a cream shirt, with a brown vest, and army pants…

"Oh no…" Jessica said, turning her head.

"What?" Steven examined the body with his eyes

"It's… Joey…" Jeff said, in a fearful voice, his eyes wide.

"We have to go, now!"

Several Hours later.

**Mangled Body in Forest**

**The body of a man was found yesterday, and was reported by the S.F.S.S.F (San Fierro Sasquatch Search Foundation), police have identified the man, and has appeared to be Joey Mark, a member of the S.F.S.S.F. who died, during an expedition to find Sasquatch. - continue on page A 12**

Jeff read the newspaper, sipping coffee in a diner in downtown San Fierro. He put his head down. They had called the officials, and called off the expedition.

Jessica walked in the diner.

"How did you know I was here?" Jeff asked.

"You always come here." She responded.

"Well…"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't started this stupid foundation, he would be at home with his kids and wife!" Jeff raised his voice. "I gotta go!" Jeff walked out.

4 days later…

It had been five days since they lost their teammate. Jeff has stayed quiet, not answering his phone, barley going outside, he was in depression, he was feeling regret. It was a hard time in his life.

"Could they be hostile? Where the killed by Sasquatch, err, well, the family?" Jessica drove down a street in San Fierro, talking to herself.

She arrived at an apartment building; she went up to Jeff's apartment.

Jeff opened the door, "What do you want."

"I want… I don't know, I just…" she answered.

"Leave me alone!" he started to close the door; she stopped it, and kissed him, romantically.

Meanwhile, Garver Bridge. Kent was headed up to Venturas, to gamble his money away and get drunk. He was rocking out to his music;

"Time and Time Again we fall into the depths of who we are, but you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find." He took a sip of beer. "Put yourself through the scariest of scenarios, enter experiences you normally wouldn't dare to go, it's all for the character and the arrogant after flow, of knowing its appearance according to your"

BOOM! Kent's eye's suddenly widened, he dropped his beer, and it rolled under his break pedal.

He tried to stop his car, but the bottle was in the way.

There was an explosion ahead of him, two cars collided, and flew into the front of a semi, the semi, dodged the car, and headed right into the other lane, Kent crashing under the tanker, smashing the top part of his car and body off, exploding as the gas leaked out of the tanker, and the sparks from the collision light it.

The later that night, Jessica and Jeff were on the couch, kissing, as the 11 o' clock news came on. They looked at it in disbelief. They watched as Kent's customized Euros, with a unique white stripe along the sides, crashed into the tanker and exploded, causing a major accident on the Garver Bridge.

"No way…" Jeff looked in disbelief.

"Why?" Jessica started to cry.

"It's a phenomenon, something is wrong… That Bigfoot incident…"

A week later.

Steven, Jeff, and Jessica were there, along with his family, attending a friend's funeral, as they did a few days back. After it was over, they headed back out to their car and rove off.

"Something is wrong. Ever since that Bigfoot incident, I think something happened." said Jeff.

"Yeah, I feel weird.

"No more, I'm gonna kill those mother fuckers." Jeff started to get teary eyed. "He was like best friend! Damn it! I'm gonna kill them, everyone one!"

"No don't, let's just go on! Please! Forget about it!"

"Do you know what you're saying? He was my ONLY friend growing up, everyone else hated me! I have to take revenge!"

"Please don't!"

"If anything else happens, I will find them… I WILL kill them!"

2 day later.

Steven was taking a walk, down a street in Doherty, Da Nang Boys ran past him, bullets flying past him, the Mountain Cloud Boys were shooting at them, he was in the middle of a gang war.

Next chapter: Chapter 5 "End of the Family"

_Okay, what do you think? You probably don't like it huh? Well, note that this is the beginning of only **one ending**, in the other, they stay in the forest._


	5. Chapter 4 B Massacre

_**The Search for Sasquatch**_

_**Chapter 4-B: Massacre**_

**EXPORT FORM CHAPTER 4-**

Jessica awoke to the sound of brush moving, near the tents. She ignore it, and went back to sleep.

Hours later…

It was now almost 8 o'clock. Jessica woke up, next to Jeff… But something was wrong. She felt weird, and then she noticed it… She quietly got her clothes on, and went outside, to check where she had heard the noises, but was too scared to check them out.

Minutes later, Jeff woke up, he looked around, then got up, putting on a green sweatshirt, and blue jeans, he went outside and started to make a cup of coffee, heating the water over a campfire.

"Oh my god!" a cream was heard in the distance. Jeff turned around.

Kent ran out of his tent, and Steven, who had not been around to much, just got out of his, and continued to monitor, and study old cases, he wasn't the social type, and didn't talk much either.

Jeff and Kent ran to Jessica's voice, she was standing there, looking at the ground. On bushes, there was a little bit of hair, brownish black hair, and there were huge foot prints…

"Oh my god." Jeff exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" said Kent, pointing to a nearby hill. A broad beast stood tall upon it, his face barely visible, taller than a human, he must have been 8 feet tall.

"Holy shit!" Jeff turned around, seeing another one behind the threesome.

Kent started to sweat. Jeff saw another one, in the bushes, about 30 feet away, it was like… a pack, a family. Another one approached from the side, bloody…

Kent, Jeff, and Jessica were sweating, hearts pounding, the family started to walk away, as none of them moved, they figured that they were no threat.

About 30 minutes passed, Steven came down from a small hill. He saw the three people standing there still.

"What are you idiots doing?" he said.

Finally the three snapped out of it.

"Nothing." Jeff answered, they walked up the hill.

"Oi, is that blood?" he pointed downhill.

"What!" Jeff exclaimed.

Everyone went down, and followed a path of blood, about 45 minutes had passed, they came up to a piece of meat, and it looked like a human heart. The following trail had parts of flesh on it, the smell of death made them want to puke, as the body parts decayed.

They came upon a body. Mangled. He was wearing a cream shirt, with a brown vest, and army pants…

"Oh no…" Jessica said, turning her head.

"What?" Steven examined the body with his eyes

"It's… Joey…" Jeff said, in a fearful voice, his eyes wide.

**END OF EXPORT-**

Joey had a camera on, with video footage of the killing. The military cut off all communication, and routes out of the forest. They were left with the Sasquatch family to survive on their own.

MILITARY BASE; BONE COUNTY; 4:00 p.m.

A man dressed in a forest green General suit walked under a large camp site, military forces completely covered the are.

"So, is the bomb ready?" He asked

A man was sitting on a chair with a laptop, he had glasses on. He spoke in a very deep voice. "I'm glad you finally see the graveness of this situation, General.

"Get it done"

Meanwhile, in the forest… the SFSSF was continuing their research. Jeff, Jessica, Steven and Kent were all still there.

Kent had left about an hour ago, he then pulled up.

"Hey, Kent where's the food?" Jeff asked.

He didn't respond.

"Listen, we need to find that family, we can make millions of we catch them."

"It's not about that… We can't catch them… We will die here. The Military isn't letting anybody out of the forest."

Everyone's faces were blank, a jaw-dropping stare.

"What are they gonna do?"

"He told me… They were going to get rid of this problem… In about five hours."

"What? What are they going to do?" Jessica yelled.

"I think kill us. The forest. And everything along with it."

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Jeff screamed.

"The President said they could."

"WHAT?"

The next five minutes were silent.

A growl in the distance got their attention. Something in the distance, sounded like footsteps. They were heading towards them. Jeff spotted one in the distance.

Pointing at it, Jeff said, "So it's true. They're hostile."

Kent ran into his tent, and grabbed his Hunting Rifle. He ran back out, aimed carefully, and shot the beast.

Blood spurt out of its chest. Kent took another shot. It still came. He fired again, and again.

"Run!" Jeff yelled. Everyone but Kent ran, Jeff and Jessica climbed up a tree, Steven ran to a different one.

"Kent! Run you freakin idiot!" Jeff yelled over the gunfire.

Kent reloaded, and still fired. Its face was now visible. Eventually, it reached him, tearing his guts out, screaming, Jeff watched in horror as it ate at his neck. Blood covered the camp.

Steven stared at the sight.

They stayed up in their trees, the Sasquatch wondering around, destroying their stuff.

About an hour had passed… Jeff noticed it was gone.

"Hey, the truck, we can make a run for the truck." He told Jessica. They hoped out of the tree and sprinted for the truck. Steven saw them and jumped down, running after them.

They were loaded in the truck; Steven opened the back door, "GO! GO! GO! I SEE HIM!" The Sasquatch was running towards them, the truck started up, and they sped out of the area.

"Where to?" Steven asked.

"Angle Pine."

"Okay."

As they drove along the highway, something ran out in front of them. The truck almost stopped, blood splattered over the windshield, the brown beast flying over the truck.

Skidding along the road, the truck tipped over.

It seemed like they had been hit over the head. A few hours passed.

Jeff woke up in pain, blood soaked his head. He climbed out from under the truck, the sun was going down.

He limped a couple of steps, leaving a trail of blood. Not a car in sight, he fell to the ground. The gash in his head was still pouring out blood; he felt like crap.

JET; 10 MINUTES FROM SAN ANDREAS

Over the water, I soared through the skies. A faceless pilot headed towards San Andreas. The missile was launched. Approx 7 Minutes until confirmation.

CAR CRASH; 7 MINUTES UNTILL ANHILIATION

Jessica got up, virtually uninjured, but she was stuck, she finally freed herself, and Steven.

They walked over to Jeff, who was in a puddle of blood.

"Crap, Jeff, are you" The Sasquatch jumped over the truck, smashing Steven into the ground with its claw.

Jessica screamed, Steven yelled "Go! Go! Run!' while he was wrestling the Sasquatch off of him, Jessica grabbed a pistol from a nearby body (a car wreck), and helped Jeff up, and walked him over to the ocean. Steven screams in the background, he was dead.

On the beach, Jessica turned back, the Sasquatch running towards her. She jumped out of the way, the Sasquatch missing her.

It turned; she put four bullets in its head. With blood pouring out of its face, it fell down. A puddle of blood in the sand surrounded him. It was dead.

Jessica knelt down to Jeff, holding him in her arms, she started to cry.

With no words, Jeff died in her arms. She hugged him.

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

The missile flew above her head; it went straight into eh heart of the forest.

0:00. the shockwave blew her into the ocean, fire engulfed the forest, trees were obliterated, along with all traced of life. All that was left was a dark forest of as he and fire.

The Sasquatch family was gone, along with the team of SFSSF.

_Sorry if it was kinda boring, or whatever. Hope you liked it:_

_**COMING SOON: SURVIVING SASQUATCH, PART TWO OF THE SEARCH FOR SASQUATCH**_


	6. Chapter 5 End of the Family?

_**The Search for Sasquatch**_

_**Chapter 5: End of the Family?**_

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

San Fierro is in shock today, as a gang fight between local gang, the Mountain Cloud Boys, and the Da Nang Boys have broken out in the area of Doherty. Police say the situation is under control, while 6 bodies have been found, one was a civilian, named Steve Yarn, at age 26.

Jeff stood there, with his "girl fiend" Jessica. It that same diner, the news was on.

Steve's body was found lying in the middle of the road, three shots to his abdomen, and one in the hand, the blood flowing down the slightly slanted road.

"Oh my god…" Jessica whispered.

"Mother Fucker put a curse on us."

"There is no way this is just a coincidence."

"I know." Jeff looked at the TV. "Get your stuff we're going to Jance City."

2 days past, once again, Jeff used his father's money to put a team together. This time it wasn't a research team. It was a special tactics team. SFSSF was shut down, anyone who worked at it lost their jobs.

The team was of 6 people, Jeff, Jessica (because she wanted to), and four unnamed men, they were just called, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue.

With the heavy gear on; which consisted of tactical black cargo pants, a special black t-shirt, a warm long sleeve shirt, a vest covered in pockets, Ultra Geno gloves (made that up), thermal goggles, night vision goggles, a tactical weapon belt, and a special mask.

As for weapons, 2 standard frag grenades, a smoke grenade, and M4, a Mark 23 pistol, and an MDS-7 (like a large Ingram).

They were on a plane.

"Pretty heavy huh red?" Jeff asked.

"Hmm…" Not seeing his face, he grunted.

"You skydive before?"

"Hmm…"

"You have a girlfriend?"  
"HMM!" He grunted louder.

"Why are we skydiving?" Jessica asked Jeff.

"I have never done it before!"

"Oh. How much longer?"

"Two minutes"

Two minutes passed, one by one they jumped, ultimately landing in the Back O' Beyond.

"This was where our thermal sensors picked up something." Green said to Jeff.

"Move out! Scan the area!" Red commanded. Men in black gear, running around like military commando's searching the area with their gun wielded flashlight. This is Fun, Jeff thought.

It took about two hours of searching, until they were walking around a small lake. The sun was going down, a light blue tint was over the forest.

Something was red on the horizon. Blue pointed, "What the hell is that?"

"Deer, don't worry about it." Red responded.

"What are you talking about? It's on two feet! Its 8 feet tall!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!"

"Retard!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"Oh my god! RUN!" Yellow pointed to the "deer" It was as fast as a cheetah. Gun fire rang out, what sounded like a bear screaming was getting louder.

Through the forest they ran, 3 more red giants appeared.

"Take defensive position!" Red ordered.

One by one, the would turn around, and fire till their clip was empty, it was like Leap Frog. This went on for three minutes. That was when they got split up.

GREEN

He was the last on to fire his weapon, reloading it as he ran down a hill, into the thick brush. It was behind him, getting closer. Sweat covered his skin, the heavy gear weighing him down, he ran out of ammo for his M4, he switched to his MDS-7.

Turning around, it was getting closer. His gun jammed; it wouldn't fire. "Oh shit!"

He ditched the gun, and ran deeper into the brush; the sound of flesh and bones being torn up, his stomach had a hole in it. He had ran into a branch popping out of a tree (sorry, got that scene from the movie DOG SOLDIERS)

The animal was behind him, another came, they feasted on his flesh.

RED

As he ran through the forest, he occasionally took pot shots behind him, he also ran into Jeff, and Jessica, who were doing the same.

Screams filled the air, "Green? Oh crap." Red said. While running, they came to a dirt road, Blue was right around the corner, running with them now.

"Come in Red, over."

"Yes, is this Yellow?" Red answered

"Affirmative, I found a yellow vehicle, on a dirt road."

"Kill it! Kill it! Then start it up! Hurry!" Gunshots rang out, Jeff threw the smoke grenade, the Sasquatches seemed to back off. The hummer came speeding down the road; they filed in, safely in the smoke.

Driving crazy through the forest, something jumped on the roof of the hummer, a hand smashed in through the roof, and banging on it with its other hand. Bullet holes turned the roof into Swiss cheese, blood poured in, the beast was gone, but they were following.

A while later, heading in the direction of Mt. Chiliad, they came to an abandoned cabin in the forest, they filed in, the monsters came running after them.

_Well, that's it, that's the end… I tried, but I want there to be a sequel, that's why it ended like that, I hope you enjoyed it!_

Next Chapter "?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
